Sexy no Onsen
by jpnfrk
Summary: Jiraiya orders Naruto to perform Sexy no Justsu at hot spring near Konoha. The Kyuubi boy didn't expect company, but read on to find out what happens when a Konoha shinobi drops in for a bath.
1. Complot

**Wow, Tsunade and Jiraiya conspiring against Naruto and Hinata… this is evil stuff right here… jijiji**

**The Hokage's office...**

"_**A message from Jiraiya? What's this all about Shizune? Don't give me that look, I punched the crush out of him ages ago so don't you get any ides, now read it while I look for a bott... erm some papers"**_

Shizune smiled at Tsunade and released the seal on the note. She giggled uncontrollably as she read the note and the Hokage put down her sake cup annoyed at the lack of information.

"_**Sumimasen Tsunade, but Jiraiya-sama is really something! He says that he's going to make a wager that you can't resist being a gambling addict and all" **_the Hokage's face blushed in rage _**"He says that he found out just how to make Naruto grow up and he's willing to bet with you on it, but he needs your cooperation. So if you send Hinata to the onsen on the outskirts of the village, he's going to make sure Naruto comes out a man. And don't forget it's a money bet and if Naruto gets laid you owe him money, if he doesn't, then he'll get you a pretty souvenir when they get back from training." **_Shizune took a step back in fear when the Hokage merely smiled evilly.

"_**Yosh, it's decided, I want Hinata in my office immediately... I can't loose to that bastard! He forgets Hinata is too shy to talk, so it's impossible for them to get intimate! Ha! I can already taste victory! What are you standing around for? Hurry up, hayaku, off you go!!" **_Tsunade saw her apprentice rush away and thought that after the bet, she'd start looking around for boyfriend candidates for Shizune. _"We have some handsome jounin here in Konoha... I wonder who's free..."_

**In a roadside cafe just outside of the village...**

"_**Oi! Ero-Sennin! Weren't we going to rush off into training? What are we waiting for? Grrr why are we just sitting here in a stupid roadside cafe that doesn't even have decent rameeeeen!!" **_Jiraiya rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed. But all he could think about was of the letter he had just sent Tsunade. If she agreed and he won the bet then the money would be enough to repay his debt to Naruto, pay for the onsen and even have leftover money to buy the Hokage a souvenir, not to mention money to entertain the 'ladies'. And of course, Naruto getting laid was priceless in itself, but the thought didn't last long because the boy kept pestering him. **"**_**Naruto, listen to me carefully, I want you to stand outside and wait for a messenger bird to come here. It brings VERY important news and if you keep being so loud you'll scare it away and you're training will be delayed by four months... or more" **_Naruto's eyes widened, never suspecting he was being reeled in. He stood like a soldier right outside the cafe and performing his signature jutsu, he placed shadow clones of himself on all the trees nearby to be the first to spot the bird.

**At the Hokage's office some minutes later...**

"_**Hinata I want you to listen carefully. This should be an easy mission for you since you have the benefit of Byakugan. In the outskirts of town there is an onsen run by a fragile old lady. She sent me a request saying that lately her customers have been seeing ghosts at night and as a result, business is bad. She claims the ghost only appears in the women's area so you might have to get in to investigate, stay alert and try to enjoy the free visit. And please give these notes to Shizune so she can have them sent out with the birds; I want the old lady to know beforehand that you're going so leave at sunset, ne?" **_Hinata stared at the floor, her mind occupied with the image of Naruto leaving. She didn't notice that the Hokage had stood up until they were face to face.

"_**Hinata... do you know why I gave you this mission?"**_ the girl shook her head slowly _**"I gave you this mission so you can show all of Konoha that you will move on, that you acknowledge he left to get stronger for you, for me, for all of us. And you know what? I have another mission for you. I want you to think on the way to the onsen why he never said good bye to you and when you get back you'll tell me, ok? Now wipe those silly tears off your face because my kunnoichi don't cry in front of the Hokage" **_Tsunade smiled warmly at her and gave her a hug. _**'A-a-arigatou Tsunade-sama, u...um... su-sumimasen that... I mean... i will think about what you said, I will move on"**_ the Hokage watched the girl leave and thanked the kamis that she knew the onsen owner would be a happy accomplice. Everything was set, Jiraiya would find out soon what the girl was told to act in coordination. She looked for a new bottle in the bottom drawer and began to celebrate an early victory.

**An hour later at the roadside cafe...**

**As he spied a bird in the distance, the shadow clones disappeared and the boy went to fetch his master. **_**"Oi!! Ero-Sennin!! The bird's here, c'mon let's go already!!'**_Jiraiya looked up from a Icha Icha rough draft he was proofreading and looked at a serious Naruto. The bird landed next to the man and he motioned the boy to go and fetch him some tea. An evil smile crept over his face as he read Tsunade's reply. _**"Naruto! Forget the tea; I just received a message with some leads. We leave immediately, and it's nearby so we're heading out now." "Ero-Sennin! It's not another of those women places again is it?" "Don't say that so loud, people might actually believe you!! Now stop whining and let's move out!!" **_Reluctantly Naruto gathered their belongings and they began the short trip to the onsen.

When they arrived an old lady greeted them at the door smiling and impulsively she pinched Naruto's cheek. _**"Itttaiiii, obaaa-chan, that's so mean!!"**_ She winked at him, _**"Oh this old grandmother just wanted to see if your cheeks would flush red with health, nothing you can't forgive, eh young man?"**_ Naruto grinned at her cute comeback but his face became serious when Jiraiya spoke. _**"Grandmother we came here because we were the nearest shinobi nearby when the message from the Hokage arrived. You requested two night watches, am I correct?"**_ With a twinkle in her eye the old lady replied _**"Why yes, but I thought Tsunade would send me a girl and a boy, after all I need one person in each area to make sure the thief doesn't return through the springs."**_

Naruto's jaw dropped but before he could say anything his master said _**"That won't be a problem, we'll manage." **_He smiled at a speechless Kyuubi boy as the old lady led them to a guest room. _**"Oi!! Ero-Sennin!! omae!! Temeeeee!! You KNEW that they requested a GIRL??"**_ The man laughed amused, _**"Naruto, your Sexy no Jutsu is perfect, even the Third Hokage would nose bleed from it and anyways it's petty thieves we're dealing with so they won't know the difference"**_ Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he let it go at that and leaning against the wall, closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander for a moment.

"_You bastard, you never said goodbye... she takes care of you and she heals you and you didn't even say farewell... but what is more unforgivable is what you did to the Hyuuga...you could've turned around... you knew she was there... she didn't try to hide her chakra so it was her... arghhhh dammit... now it's too late... Naruto you're an idiot... you didn't say anything because you didn't know what to say and you realize now, when there's a chance you won't see her in ages, that maybe she stammers and blushes when you're around for a reason... she'll never forgive you and she'll do her spiraling dance and you will never have chakra again."_

"_**Naruto! Wake up! How long you plan to stay slacking off? The grandmother emptied out the female's area so Sexy no Jutsu and stay inside the water, alert at all times. And don't do anything stupid, just pretend you're a girl and only turn back to normal IF you see another man, OK? If the intruder is female, stay transformed in the technique, understood?" **_Naruto stared confused at his master, wondering what kind of request was that. _**"If I hear one complaint out of your mouth, then we'll delay your training two months, and don't forget that I'll be a stone wall away so I will be able to hear anything you say, now what are you standing around for, you waiting for the thief to send you an invite?"**_ The Kyuubi boy just moved his lips wording _'not fair'_ but no sound came out as he obediently left for the girl's area.

**I'm so excited about what might happen… oh and If you need any translation ask in a comment, ne?**


	2. Surprise

**I feel so hentai writing this, ahem, i mean evil...  
**

**One hour later...**

The old lady greeted the young Hyuuga girl at the entrance. _**"Good evening, and sumimasen grandmother, I hope I did not disturb your rest" **_the girl said shyly. The old lady smiled pleased that this beautiful kunnoichi was the girl the Hokage had told her she'd send. _**"Not at all young lady, after all, how can I sleep when there's ghosts lurking around and scaring off the customers? The Hokage told me you have special eyes so you'll be able to see if it's a real ghost. I would like you to check out the area where most complains are coming from. While you wait for the culprit I'm sure you can have a little time to soak and enjoy the spring's magical waters, ne?"**_ She was grateful for the opportunity to relax a bit because so far she had been unable to think of the other mission the Hokage had given her..

In his transformed version, Naruto lightly napped behind some rocks. The steaming waters of the spring made him somewhat drowsy but he knew that the thief could appear anytime so he tried his hardest to not fall asleep. Unnoticed by him, a girl entered the area and sitting on a stool, rinsed herself clean. She looked quickly over the steaming waters but didn't see anybody so she stepped in. When the motion ripple touched Naruto, he froze in place and carefully looked around but the fog was very thick, limiting his visibility. Resolute on catching the intruder stealthily and taking advantage of the steam, he submerged. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and even so he could only see somewhat blurry because the water was really hot. He figured that if he went as close to the bottom as possible and swam slowly enough, he could probably avoid making a noticeable motion ripple. Hinata was too lost in her thoughts and when she sensed the blonde's familiar chakra approaching, she shook her head in denial.

He smiled feeling victorious when he saw two milky columns and the culprit's back meaning to he had the surprise advantage. And he knew he'd soon run out of air so he decided to risk it and in a flash he emerged from the water, his arms imprisoning the... girl? She froze when she felt two delicate arms wrap around her waist and her face turned the crimson when she felt a pair of boobs pressed against her back. In her mind she could only think two things; either there was another person here or this was in fact a very solid _female _ghost. She reprimanded herself for not having used Byakugan before and without vocalizing it, activated the bloodline limit. It was the body of a girl, but that chakra...

"_**Naruto-kun..."**_

His eyes widened like full moons; He freaked out thinking that if she could read his mind then he'd be done for. _**"Na-naruto-kun..."**_ He reasoned he should bluff before the stranger stole more of his thoughts and found out that he was afraid. _**"You can't trick me because I know who you are. If you cooperate I won't have to hurt you." **_At the sound of his girly voice he remembered Ero-Sennin had forbidden him to transform back but he was becoming painfully aware of the girl's body pressed against his. He had never been naked with a girl like this, but he knew that if he got aroused his jutsu would dissolve. Her smell was driving him crazy and her soft skin and... '_poof'_

She looked at his strong arms around her and smiled thinking those were the only arms she wished for. As he puzzled over what to do, his young man finished waking up and unexpectedly touched her lower back. Needless to say, when she felt a warm something bump against her skin she fainted. Naruto saw the girl's head drop suddenly and her body leaned forward. He shook the girl's body in his arms but she wouldn't wake up so he turned her around and suddenly realized she reminded him of _**"Hinata..."**_ her eyes flew open for a second and her face flushed crimson before she lost consciousness again _**"Naruto-kun..."**_

It took him an additional minute to realize the situation he was really in. He was alone and undisturbed, naked, in the girl's area, in the hot springs, aroused, and with a very naked unconscious Hinata in his arms.

He stared at the wet hair clinging at the edge of her reddened cheeks, framing her beautiful face. He was feeling the sudden urge to kiss her, touch her and of all things, lick her. He figured the most he could do right now was hold her close to him in a hug of sorts so he wouldn't be able to peek much when he carried her out of the water. He put her delicate arms around his neck and positioned her legs around his waist but involuntarily his aroused self caressed her and she opened her eyes, shifting her body a bit. She thought maybe she had figured out why he hadn't said goodbye; he probably didn't know what to say, just like her. They were aware that their bodies desired each other and she realized she didn't want to get off him any time soon.

He just stood there in the water, speechless at the turn of events. He had a beautiful naked shinobi in his arms and she wasn't complaining, just blushing. The girl surprised the blonde when she began nibbling on his lobe then little by little began to lick and suck gently, making him go crazy. With a finger he traced her neckline until he could direct her face towards his. Their mouths met for the first time and they held their breath with their eyes closed, lips pressed together. Imitating what he had seen Ero-Sennin do, he sucked gently on her lips. The rhythm of their kiss began increasing as the two inexperienced lovers discovered how to communicate silently. Looking into each other's eyes, his tongue coaxed her mouth open. The tip of her tongue met his and they danced in circles for some time until she captured his and gently sucked on it.

He smiled pleased and moving his face some distance from hers he gazed at the beautiful girl in his arms. He realized at that moment that Sasuke, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki or even a furious Sakura could appear and none of them would be able to wipe the happy idiotic grin from his face. He thanked the kamis for allowing him to have this moment of peace and happiness. She thanked the kamis for allowing her to be held by the boy, no, the man she admired and loved. They showered each other with kisses, caresses, nibbles and licks and were it not for his insisting hard-on , they would have been content with leaving everything at foreplay level.

But no, the young lovers couldn't stop worrying over Naruto's partner repeatedly bumping against Hinata's lower self. The kyuubi boy tried to recall all the advice Jiraiya had given him on women, but he never really paid attention so he didn't know what to do next. Kurenai-sensei had gathered the girls and told them all about men but Hinata had been too intimidated by the subject and paid no attention either. Naruto suspected that there had to be some kind of place where he could sheath his katana but from his line of sight he wouldn't be able to see anything. The Hyuuga girl guessed where Naruto would fit and suddenly figured out just what to do. She climbed down from him and holding his hands she moved backwards towards a slanted pool wall she could lean against and the water was cool.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough to wrap her legs around him while he smiled impressed she hadn't fainted yet. Then she took one of his hands and began sucking on a finger while controlling the rhythm as if illustrating what was bound to happen next. He stared amazed but still clueless so she took the finger and guided it to her entrance. He swallowed hard as he felt his finger enter new territory and taking the cue from what she had shown him, he began to move his fingers around slowly inside of her. He watched enraptured seeing her reactions and tentatively he began to pull them in and out, tiny moans escaping her lips. His felt his young man swollen like never before and he guessed that it belonged where his fingers were.

**Poor Kyuubi boy and Hyuuga girl, they haven't done it... _YET _**


	3. Guilty Pleasure

**Wow, they're so cute and righteous, you'll see why...**

Her corporal language seemed to welcome him, so he shifted his body somewhat to prepare for entry. The fingers were in place so he wouldn't miss and he gradually began to enter. During the critical first seconds Naruto thought he saw the galaxies of pleasure dance right before his eyes. Meanwhile, Hinata felt pain at first but soon forgot it when she became self conscious of his intrusion. _**"Naruto-kun... arigatou"**_ at that he smiled lovingly at the blushing girl in his arms. Then going by instinct alone, he slowly began to move deeper. She felt new delicious sensations inside her unlike anything she'd be able do to herself up until now.

They smiled at each other in complicity and Naruto covered her face in cute little kisses. _'I never thought Hinata… wow this feels so good, she's so beautiful and it feels so right being like this…' _His thoughts trailed off as he moved slowly back and forth and waves of pleasure washed over him. She closed her eyes and felt his movements within her, making her body react involuntarily. Every once in a while a moan would escape her and she marveled at how good it felt having him inside.

**On the other side of the wall…**

Jiraiya was in the middle of a perverted daydream when he heard a moan. _'No way, that can't be Naruto… when did she arrive?' _He quietly got out of the water and began to look for a peephole. _'Ahhh! I heard Hinata's voice call out his name, so that means… no, maybe he's just giving her a good massage… I have to find a way to check… she moaned again!! I have to see that with my own eyes!!" _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door opening…

"_**Tsunade-sama warned me about this… Do you have no respect for your apprentice, you old pervert? Is it absolutely necessary for you to spy on them? I think not…"**_The Toad Sage's mouth dropped open as the onsen's owner walked in, a furious expression on her wrinkled face. _**"But grandmother, if you reprimand me so loudly they will hears us.."**_she cut him off _**"Nonsense, here have a towel, I am way too old to be seeing family jewels, and anyways someone has come for them" **_He stared puzzled and she urged him to hurry.

He followed the old lady, trying to convince her to tell him what was going on, but she would only shrug her shoulders. They entered a dark room and she whispered "_**Now look with your own eyes and tell me if they're 'busy' or not"**_and motioned him towards a peephole in the wall. He looked out and smiled proud that the Kyuubi boy was in fact '_busy_' with the Hyuuga girl. _**'Ok, that's enough, get off you perverted old man, and don't make a woman wait on you." **_He was about to say something but she dragged him out into another dark room farther down the hall.

The old lady closed the doors behind him and he stood in unmoving in the pitch dark room. Knowing that Tsunade was a sore looser, she would surely have some trap set up for him, so he stayed alert. He concentrated and heard a soft breathing somewhere behind him but when he was going to perform a jutsu a woman's sigh froze him. If this were one of those harem demon gengutsu then he'd enjoy it first and fight later, after all seeing the pair at the pool really put him in the mood. Then as the two delicate hands began taking off his vest he recognized the woman's chakra and turned around to take the lead.

**Back at the pool…**

She was finding it nearly impossible to contain her moans as his rhythm became faster and his thrusts became deeper. He was too drunk with the feeling to think they might be heard. She began freaking out that someone might find them and activated byakugan just in case there was a real ghost or culprit in the area. She saw some leftover chakra on the other side of the wall and a room near the washing area too. _**"Naruto-kun… I think there's someone nearby… we might get in trouble…"**_ It took him a minute to register and ten he blurted out _**"Ah, that's just Ero-sennin!!"**_

With hidden strength Hinata pushed Naruto to the other side of the pool. _**"Oi!! Hinata what was that all about? I'm sure he wouldn't mind or anything..." **_Her face became serious and concerned _**"Maybe Jiraiya-sama wouldn't mind, but the old lady… if she found out… I feel like we've betrayed her trust… and I was sent by the Hokage on a mission to help her solve a case and instead…"**_ Her voice became drowned in sobs and Naruto hugged her understanding what she meant. He figured they'd have to apologize to the old lady and hope she wouldn't get too mad.

"_**Mmmm, I'll get out first and dress up fast and I'll go see where she is while you dress up, ne?" **_She nodded in consent and watched the young man leave. No sooner was she dressed and Naruto appeared with the old lady. _**"Ah, so the young turtledoves want to apologize for being young? **_Hinata buried her face in her hands and the old lady put a soothing hand on her shoulder. _**"Don't worry pretty one, I was once young and curious too. You have my permission to do as you wish…" **_Naruto looked at his girl and told the lady _**"Ah but she feel bad about the mission and helping out, and…" **_The lady cut him off _**"Ah, the culprit has been taken care of by your sensei, but he is tired now, so you two should not disturb him."**_

As they followed the lady, Naruto held Hinata's hand and smiled at her encouragingly. The old lady wished them a good night and left them in a dimly lit guest room. Hinata wouldn't lift her head out of shame and Naruto hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and wondered how to cheer her up but his mind was only interested in perverted ideas. He shook them all off and instead became concerned when he felt her shivering a little. He looked around and handed her one of the terry cloth kimonos he saw by the bed.

She wouldn't move nor speak and slowly he took her moist clothing off and covered her in the robe. He carried her to the bed and lay next to her, his intentions pure. She kept her eyes closed but that wouldn't deter him from figuring out what to do. Inside her head she couldn't stop thinking of how the Hokage would reprimand her yet her guilt was that she wouldn't be able to deny that she liked all of it. _"I don't think I'll be able to look her in the eyes…"_

"_**You know Hinata, I'm going to assume you're asleep so I can tell you things I wouldn't be able to otherwise. So if you're awake, please don't tell me yet. Um, I've come to realize that what I have for my teammate is just a crush. I was talking to the pervert the other day, and he asked me to picture Sakura as my wife, and you know what? I couldn't, I honestly couldn't. Then he talked to me about what nurturing is and caring and selfishly loving and inside my head a little bubble came up with a picture of you. And I began to pay more attention when you were around, how you'd only blush when I carried you or helped you up. And I began to think 'she's so cute and adorable'."**_

"_**And then other teammates began telling me how you had stood up for me and even adopted my way of the ninja and I felt so proud. But what really moved me was when I left the village a couple of days ago. I know you were there, I could feel you, but I didn't know what to say. And you just stayed hidden, not even a hand shake and I wondered why but couldn't think of anything that made sense. And now you were so wonderful with me, I'm so grateful to you and you're so beautiful and maybe I'm delusional but I think I love you. It's like what happened now finished hammering into my skull the idea that we were meant to be together forever."**_

A small tear escaped the 'sleeping' girl and he gently wiped it away. He smiled happy that he had found the person he wanted to come back to after the training. _**"I promise that as soon as I get back, you're the first one I'm going to visit and we can have a date, ne? And we can go and eat ramen and I'll give my girlfriend lots of presents and I will tell her many times that I love her. And I want you to know that everyday I will wish to be back, to hug you and be like this, side by side, just together with the only one I belong to. I am yours Hinata, I love you"**_ He kissed her lightly on the lips and fell asleep.

In the morning Jiraiya-sama's found the two shinobi sleeping in each other's arms. He knew sleepy head Naruto wouldn't wake but Hinata would so he went over to her side first. _**"If you allow me Hinata-hime, I need to take Naruto on training so he'll become stronger. Do I have your permission?" **_She nodded fully aware of what it meant _**"Then I will take him now as he sleeps and make sure I bring him back safely, I promise."**_She turned around and lightly kissed the Kyuubi boy then closed her eyes because she didn't want to see him leave again.

**Sigh, those two… well, that's it for now, stay tuned cuz there are more pairings coming up and one of them is a sequel of sorts to 'Shikamaru's Discovery'.  
**


End file.
